xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Girl Power
Girl Power is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Blossomshade Cliff across the Fonsa Myma port in the Kingdom of Uraya. It features a conversation between Kora, Pandoria, Brighid, Pyra, Poppi α, and Kora's Driver. The first option increases Kora's Trust by 900, and the second option increases it by 1000. Inn dialogue Kora :"Hey, you know there's a really nice Saffronia tree round here? We could head over to Blossomshade Cliff and take a look? It won't take long. Pleeeease! C'mon, won't you come and take a look?" Introduction Kora :"*gasp* So, this is the Mighty Saffronia tree? There aren't many trees with red blossoms... Woowee! That's a real humdinger. Yup, it's pretty. Oh, hey, by the way... You hear lots of legends about big trees like this, right? Like if you confess your love underneath them, it'll come true?" Pandoria :"Yeah. I've heard that kind of gumph before too." Kora :"Right? But if you ask me, it's probably a load of old nonsense. I mean, if it was that easy to find true love, the whole world would be full of nothing but happy folks." Brighid :"You seem very convinced, but have you ever tested your hypothesis?" Kora :"What, me, making confessions of love? I mean, if we're gonna talk about that, how about you, Brighid? You seem the sincere, passionate type. Have you ever made a confession of love to anyone?" Brighid :"Me? Of course not." Kora :"How about you, Pyra?" Pyra :"Huh? Me?" Kora :"Oh, but of course, silly me. You've already got your special someone, haven't you?" Pyra :"Huh? What do you mean, I've already...?!" Kora :"And the same goes for you Pandoria, of course." Pandoria :"Well...I'm not gonna say you're wrong." Kora :"As for you, Poppi...I guess you're still a bit young to think be thinking about that kind of thing." Poppi α :"Poppi not born yesterday. But not much more long ago than yesterday. So not really understand." Kora :"Yeah, you probably just need to get a little bigger before this kind of thing makes sense to you. So, how about you, Driver?" Kora's Driver :(Ah... What should I say?) Option 1 (Kora Trust +900) Kora's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Just let me take in this scenery, will you?" |-|Nia= : :"Hey, just let me look at this view, will you?" |-|Zeke= : :"Hey, I need to get some inspiration from this view here." |-|Mòrag= : :"Quiet. Let me enjoy the view." Kora :"Uh? What? How long do you need to look at it? One look lasts a lifetime, you know." Brighid :"Kora... Don't you think a little peace and quiet is important to really absorb the beauty of nature?" Kora :"Nah, not so much. I feel like I've got it all packed away in the brain-box already. But anyhow. Is anyone else getting peckish for something sweet? Hey, Pyra! Why don't we slink away somewhere and get a Blossom Custard or something? I hear that's one of the must-try things here in Uraya." Pyra :"Well, you know me. I'm happy as long as everyone else is." Pandoria :"I'm not too sure what it is about this situation that's making you hungry exactly." Brighid :"I think Kora just prefers the practical to the aesthetic." Kora :"The what to the what? Those were some fancy words there, Brighid. When I see something pretty, I get hungry, that's all. Doesn't everyone? Maybe it's just a phase I'm going through. Something to do with my biorhythms" Brighid :"Kora, I think you might be overthinking this somewhat." Kora :"But, I mean, it makes a lot of sense. A young girl's desire is a force of nature. It knows no limits! It's all that boundless energy that gives us our appeal. You should remember that, Poppi." Poppi α :"Looks like being a girl is quite complex. Poppi will study hard to be girl effectively." Option 2 (Kora Trust +1000) Kora's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I'll confess my love right now!" |-|Nia= : :"You want a confession of love? I'll give you one right now!" |-|Zeke= : :"Heck, why not. I'll confess my love right here and now!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Allow me to confess my love right now!" Kora :"Huh? R-right now?! W-wow, this is a little embarrassing... Er, I don't know what to say... Now-now I'm getting all nervous!" Poppi α :"Kora getting ahead of herself. Confession of love not necessarily for Kora." Brighid :"True enough. It could be for me." Pyra :"Or for me!" Pandoria :"Don't count me outta the running!" Brighid :"Seems like there's a healthy rivalry brewing here!" Kora :"Come on, Driver! It's time you told us exactly who it is you've got a special soft spot for!" Kora's Driver |-|Rex= : :"U-um, guys? I was just joking..." |-|Nia= : :"Oh, for the... I was kidding, obviously! Can't you take a joke?!" |-|Zeke= : :"Oh, come off it, ladies. Isn't it obvious I was joking around?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Actually, I was only trying to lighten the mood. Was my humer too subtle?" Kora :"Just a joke? Aw, and there I was getting all excited..." Pyra :"I honestly thought it was serious..." Brighid :"Oh Pyra... You're so sweet and gullible. I was just playing along, of course." Poppi α :"Poppi's sensors detected rise in heart rate of Brighid." Brighid :"Ah...um..." Kora :"Hey, maybe this isn't the best place to talk about all this stuff. Let's get into it back in the girls room at the inn. This one'll be strictly for us girl Blades. No Drivers. It's Bladies' Night! We'll get a few sweet treats and natter till the sun comes up. Ooh, I can't wait!" Poppi α :"Poppi can join in while charging battery. Good opportunity for Poppi's psychological development!" Pandoria :"Some of it could be a little advanced for you, Poppi. Even I might struggle to keep up!" Brighid :"Indeed..." Pyra :"I think I'll let Mythra handle this one..." Kora :"Ooh! I'm so excited, I could just burst! Like, literally! But, hey, don't worry. It's not like we're doing this just so we trash-talk Drivers." Gallery 20180907 001719.jpg|Location of the Heart-to-Heart Category:Kingdom of Uraya Heart-to-Hearts Category:Kora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pandoria Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts Category:Poppi α Heart-to-Hearts